OS: La tempête
by allylicity
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 8 de la saison 15 : Amélia, Owen et Teddy sont bloqués dans un ascenseur lors d'une grande tempête…seulement, le pire est à venir… (court OS du point de vue d'Amélia).


**La tempête (Grey's Anatomy OS)**

 **Suite de l'épisode : Amélia, Owen et Teddy sont bloqués dans un ascenseur lors d'une grande tempête…seulement, le pire est à venir… (point de vue d'Amélia).**

 **Chers lecteurs, un court OS qui m'ait venu à l'idée avant les vacances. Je n'ai pas encore vu la suite, je voulais vous publier mon OS avant de le regarder.**

 **N'hésitez pas à lâcher des reviews.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne soirée :D**

* * *

L'ascenseur s'était arrêté brusquement depuis quelques minutes. Owen, Amélia et Teddy étaient coincés dans cette cage de métal avec un patient ayant besoin de soins immédiats.

Le silence régnait du côté des deux anciens soldats. Amélia, comme à son habitude, ne put s'empêcher de combler ce silence troublant.

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang ?!_

 _\- Je ne sais pas mais il faut que qu'il redémarre,_ dit Owen, qui sortait de sa torpeur causée par le choc de la révélation de Teddy.

Cette dernière expliqua à Amélia le cas du patient tout en le surveillant, seulement, il fallait attendre.

Une demi-heure passa et Amélia, qui est claustrophobe, devenait nerveuse et appuyait sans cesse sur le bouton relié au dépannage. La maintenance leur indiqua qu'elle ne pouvait mettre en marche l'ascenseur pour l'instant même s'il y avait urgence.

 _\- Eh merde !_ s'exclama la brunette en fixant son téléphone, l'air mécontent. _Je n'ai toujours pas de réseau. Et vous deux ?_

 _\- Pareil,_ répondirent ensemble Teddy et Owen en se regardant gênés, ce qu'Amélia vit un bref instant.

 _\- Tout va bien ? Vous aviez l'air bizarre tout à l'heure,_ dit la sœur de Derek. _C'est ce que je t'ai dit pour Betty qui t'as mis comme ça ? Tu penses que je fais une erreur ?! Pour moi c'est une évidence, c'est la chose à faire pour elle et Léo… Owen ? Tu en penses quoi ?_

Owen semblait complètement ailleurs.

 _\- Owen ?_

Amélia ne se doutait pas un seul instant de l'enjeu qui se tenait dans cet ascenseur.

Owen reprit brièvement contenance.

 _\- Oui ? Oh ! Pour Betty et Léo. Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? C'est une grande décision._

 _\- Ils n'ont que nous Owen ! Ils ont besoin de nous._

Le soldat avait flanché au mot « nous ». Amélia regarda Teddy qui semblait vouloir éviter son regard.

Après un autre silence, la neurochirurgienne craqua :

 _\- Ok, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe !_

Owen allait dire quelque chose mais Teddy l'en empêcha :

 _\- Pas ici Owen._

 _\- Pas ici quoi ?!_ demanda une Amélia de plus en plus inquiète. _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Oh ! Vous êtes de nouveau ensemble…_

 _\- Non !_ s'exclamèrent les deux ex amants.

 _\- Alors quoi !_

 _\- Plus tard Amélia…"_ commença Teddy.

Seulement, ils furent interrompus par le patient dont l'état se dégradait.

* * *

Après cinq minutes intenses à essayer de stabiliser le patient, les trois médecins soufflèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent l'ascenseur se remettre en marche.

« _Il va lui falloir une radio maintenant avant de le monter au bloc,_ dit Teddy en suivant le brancard. Owen la stoppa dans son élan.

 _\- Non, ne viens pas._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas bon pour le b..._

Amélia, soulagée d'être enfin sortie de ce foutu ascenseur suivi l'échange, sans comprendre.

 _\- Owen…_

 _\- Non il faut que tu te ménages._

Teddy grimaça et porta inconsciemment la main sur son ventre.

Cette fois-ci, Amélia bloqua sur ce geste et tout bascula. La jeune femme resta comme paralysée dans son esprit, tout en continuant de marcher en amenant le patient en Radiologie.

La paralysie continua pour Amélia. Elle ne vit pas les minutes défiler, même Teddy partir pour échapper à la radio.

Owen et la petite sœur de Derek attendirent derrière la glace avec le manipulateur radio. En silence.

Jusqu'à ce que la brunette sorte de sa torpeur, après avoir compté dans sa tête.

 _\- Il est de toi ?_

Owen se tourna vers Amélia et lu la douleur dans son regard : elle avait compris.

 _\- Oui. Je l'ai su aujourd'hui._

Un autre silence. La jeune femme ne parlait toujours pas.

L'ancien soldat tenta une approche qui fit frissonner Amélia.

 _\- Je n'étais pas au courant, je te le jure._

La brunette regarda le jeune homme :

 _\- Je te crois Owen mais…_

Amélia éclata soudainement de rire devant un Owen un peu perplexe.

 _\- C'était trop beau, je le savais ! On se remet enfin ensemble, Betty et Léo ont une chance d'être heureux, je commençais à penser bébé... Je le savais ! Je le savais que quelque chose allait arriver._

 _\- Amélia…_

 _\- Non Owen,_ répondit la jeune femme en lui touchant le bras. _Le karma, c'est le karma. C'est l'histoire de ma vie. L'essentiel c'est que tu vas être enfin papa ! Je suis si contente pour toi !_

Owen ne sut quoi répondre. Mais le temps qu'il cherche une réponse, le patient était prêt à être amener au bloc.

Amélia ne franchit jamais les portes du bloc réservé par Teddy.

A vrai dire, la jeune femme se retrouva dans une ruelle mal fréquentée, devant un dealer avec de l'Oxycodone (drogue) dans la main.

 _\- Tu verras ma belle, tu vas planer »_ , dit le dealer, fier de sa came.

La brunette ne l'entendit pas, toujours embarquée dans un monde où le temps passait à toute vitesse sans qu'elle puisse agir.

Elle n'avait rien senti de semblable depuis les morts de son fiancé et de son frère. Pourquoi tout s'effondrait à nouveau?!

Si pour la plupart des membres du Grey/Sloan Hospital la tempête était enfin terminée, Amélia se retrouvait piégée en plein dans l'œil du cyclone…

* * *

 ** _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? :D_**


End file.
